


For the love of God

by barnsbucky



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: AU kind of, Cock Rings, Dom Erik, Dom/sub Undertones, I think that's everything, M/M, Restraints, Sub Charles, Telepathy, Vibrator, fuck it, idk what im doing, it's of a mention really, like a little bit, still have powers, this is my first fanfic, wait i forgot - Freeform, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 21:24:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2125173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barnsbucky/pseuds/barnsbucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles teased Erik through dirty images at dinner and now Erik is making him understand that that was a bad idea.....<br/>Its a shitty summery I know but this is my first fan fic and I promise it is better  than the summery makes out so basically it's Erik and Charles and sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the love of God

Erik, for the love of God I NEED YOU INSIDE OF ME NOW. FUCK ERIK PLEASE PLEASE JUST HELP ME OUT” Charles writhing on the bed as much as he could with his arms bound in metal loops to the headboard and his feet similarly bound at the other end.  
Erik was standing at the side of the bed, naked, stroking himself “I’m not sure you deserve it Charles and you truly do look exquisite with the cock ring preventing your release that you need and oh you really need release. You need me to remove the vibrator that’s stretching your arse wide, you need me to stop making the metal inside your arse vibrate against that one point which is driving you crazy, you need me Charles I know but again do you deserve it…” Whilst the words were supposed to torture Charles and increase his frustration and arousal they also succeeded in making Erik achingly hard and in desperate need for release as well.  
He was torn between wanting to give in and fuck Charles until he cried and couldn’t walk for the next week without having the stark reminder of Erik pounding relentlessly into him; but he also wanted to drag this out. They had only been at this for an hour and Erik still wanted to punish Charles for the pornographic images of Charles sucking Erik of under the table; Charles tied to the ceiling blindfolded, Charles holding himself open begging to be fucked, that had appeared in his head over dinner with Hank and Raven, causing him to get an erection so fast you’d think he was a 15 year old who discovered gay porn for the first time.  
Erik please… I hurt Erik my arse hurts my cock hurts but I need you to take me Erik  
The words in Erik’s mind shook him out of his daze and he made a decision. He began pumping harder on his cock then straddled Charles’ face holding his cock just out of reach of Charles’ mouth.  
“Come on now Charles you embarrassed me earlier did you not? You of all people should know your manners and I do believe that projecting images of you sucking my cock under the dinner table and then me coming over your face whilst chatting away to Raven and Hank – oblivious of course - is not very polite and wouldn’t have been encouraged by your Oxford professors would it Charles?” Charles groaned from these words and his dick twitched painfully the cock still working well in preventing him to find release.  
He struggled to lean up, to reach Erik’s cock in the hope he could distract Erik in a haze of lust and he would finally give up and fuck Charles as he wanted to be. Erik knew exactly what Charles was attempting and instead forced his head back down before putting his cock in his mouth and started fucking his mouth relentlessly.  
Oh my God… fuck yes… more harder please fuck  
Charles had very little control over his powers and Erik assumed the words were more thoughts than demands but as he felt himself reaching his climax he obeyed anyway and came down Charles throat ordering him to swallow every drop and then to clean Erik’s cock – something Charles was more than eager to do.  
Erik climbed of Charles and noticed during his climax the smooth metal vibrator he had inserted into Charles at the start of his punishment was vibrating rapidly and Charles was now crying with the stimulation against his prostate.  
ERIK please just stop it please take it out take the cock ring off FUCK ERIK let me come I don’t care if it’s from a hand job or if I have to rub myself against something to give me friction. I just… need… to…come…”  
Charles did look beautiful, unable to speak from the face fucking, tears rolling down his face, cock up against his stomach with the ring at the bottom and his hole filled with the metal and that causing Erik’s own cock to begin to stir again. He didn’t want to ruin Charles so mentally stopped the vibrations and he watched Charles’ body sag in relief. The relief only lasted momentarily though as he began to grow more frustrated with the cock ring and started thrusting up into the air, as much as his restraints allowed him staring at Erik, who was still admiring him from the side of the bed, with pleading eyes.  
“Charles, tell me have you suffered here? I don’t think you have. Yes you haven’t come but that’s hardly a ‘punishment” Charles whined in protest but was unable to even think coherent sentences to muster an argument worthy of an orgasm.  
“No Charles you have not really suffered but it does pain me to see you like this…. No that’s a lie complete bullshit Charles you look wonderful like this in fact let me show” Erik then projected images of what he could see in Charles’ mind and Charles began panting with need and arousal.  
Erik, ill do anything  
“I know you will Charles” Erik whispered his hands ghosting down Charles body, he lightly pinched his nipples eliciting another groan from Charles and a twitch in his own cock as he remembered the nipple clamps they had used on Charles a while back, Charles had come from them alone and 'fuck' Erik thought, it had been tremendous. His hands carried on down, missing his cock completely so far he had only touched it in order to put the cock ring and he knew that Charles would probably explode and come on the spot if Erik touched his cock – cock ring or no cock ring. His hands settled on Charles’ thighs as he looked directly into Charles’ eyes.  
“Your suggestions before as to how you could come intrigued me and yes I will allow you to come tonight… but only in your trousers. At dinner I was so very close to coming in my own trousers and believe me if that had happened you wouldn’t come for a month.” Erik paused feeling his own orgasm build again and saw the lust and desperation in Charles’ eyes. He was so far gone he didn’t care what he had to do as long as he could orgasm he’d probably kill the fucking President. Erik smiled with the satisfying knowledge that he was the only one who could make Charles feel this way before continuing with his orders.  
“You will take the cock ring off and get dressed before going downstairs to join Raven and Hank with whatever shitty they are watching. You are not allowed to come until you are sitting in between them and at no point are you allowed to touch yourself. You may come then and only then you can come back up here where I will fill you with my own come and you shall sleep in your own come stained clothes with my seed filling you up all night.” The words were too much for Erik and biting into Charles’ shoulder he came all over his chest whilst Charles let out a string of profanities begging to be released from his restraints, promising to come back and sleep covered in his own come.

**Author's Note:**

> so..... Did you like it??? Seriously even if everyone hated it but 1 person can that 1 person please tell me it was good so I don't feel like I wasted my time writing this rather than doing the summer work I've been putting of for nearly 2 months.....


End file.
